La tormenta
by Shika-Hatake
Summary: La lluvia caía fieramente desde las grises nubes, empapándolo todo y la mansión X no era la excepción y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a Rogue les tenía miedo, por lo que siempre pasaba aquellas noches, aquellos recuerdos desde que tenía memoria, pero por suerte ahora tenia a alguien que la consolada en aquellas noches de tormenta por suerte su cajun estaba ahi a su lado


_**Gambito y Rogue**_

—**Diálogos**

—"_Pensamientos" _

—Acciones—

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::_

_"**La tormenta"**_

La lluvia caía fieramente desde las grises nubes, empapándolo todo y la mansión X no era la excepción ese día había estado totalmente nublado arruinando los planes que tenían de hacer un picnic en los jardines tuvieron que quedarse dentro por la amenaza de tormenta aunque la tormenta se desato hasta muy entrada la noche y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a una chica de esa casa.

Rogue se encontraba en su cama escondiéndose de los ruidos de esa tonta lluvia se encogió abrazándose las rodillas, a pegándolas a su pecho escondió la cara entre éstas, esperando que se terminara la tormenta para poder dormir tranquila pero pasaba el tiempo y el cielo no cedía al contrario se escuchaba con más fuerza se encogió más al sentir nuevamente aquel ruido y ver la luz entrar por la ventana. Era vergonzoso, sí, lo admitía, y nadie lo sabía, como explicar que una de los X-men le asustaran unos simples truenos y relámpagos ella que era inmune a casi todo y unos simples truenos la hacían saltar era simplemente patético pero… ¿Qué podía hacer en contra ello?

Se volvió abrasar a si misma por un nuevo trueno. Les tenía miedo, sí, y todo era por lo que siempre pasaba aquellas noches, aquellos recuerdos desde que tenía memoria, Cody, Magnus incluso Mystique a cada persona que le había tenía afecto se había ido y con cada tormenta lo recordaba no había nadie con ella se sentía sola desprotegida y nadie venia a consolarla con cada trueno un nuevo recuerdo aparecía en su mente

Sin poder aguantar estar allí acostada sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera temblar de miedo, se levantó de la cama usando su pijama y agarrando un par de guantes, salió despacio para no despertar a nadie tenía aprendido de sobra que algunos de los X-men nunca dormían o tenían el sueño muy ligero caminó por los silenciosos pasillos de la mansión hasta que llego a su destino al cuarto del único que podía ayudarla en ese momento entro con calma estaba completamente oscuro, sólo se iluminaba de vez en cuando gracias a los truenos, haciendo que saltara del miedo.

Pudo ver mejor la habitación donde había entrado encontrándolo acurrucado en su cama que se situaba a mitad de la recamara se podía ver la paz en su rostro, Se acercó al chico mientras se arrodillaba frente a él lo miró angustiada.

— **¿Remy?** — susurró mientras lo movía un poco esperando a que se despertara.

—_**Chérie**_— El joven levantó la vista un poco adormilado, reconociendo al instante la voz que había pronunciado su nombre.

— **Perdón por molestarte **— le dijo ella con ternura y alargó una mano acariciarle la mejilla ya que traía los guantes no tenía problemas.

— **N-no importa**— susurró entrecortadamente a causa de un bostezo. — **Pero dime que pasa **

—**No nada…es solo que no puedo dormir —**

—**Te pasa algo — **la miro sonriendo de lado el la conocía mejor que nadie incluso se atrevía a decir que la conocía mejor que ella misma —**Cuéntamelo **

—**Yo…**—no fue necesario que contestara ya que un nuevo relámpago acompañado de un trueno sonó haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza

—**Le tienes miedo a las tormentas** — ella solo asintió aun con los ojos cerrados —**ven acuéstate conmigo** — se movió un poco dejando el espacio suficiente para que ella entrara en su cama a la vez que agarraba unos guantes de la cómoda que tenia a un lado poniéndoselo solo necesitaba eso, ese día se había dejado la pijama completa ya que el frió no le dejo otra alternativa

— **Gracias **

—**No te preocupes yo te protegeré —** sonriendo mientras la abrazaba con el mayor cuidado posible dándole un corto beso en la cabeza Rogue se sintió aliviada al poder sentir el abrazo que le daba su cajun, junto a él, se sentía más segura, completamente a salvo. Aunque a fuera la tempestad seguía estando entre sus brazos sabía que no podía ocurrirle nada malo.

Pero aunque el momento parecía perfecto un nuevo trueno se hizo sonar obligando a la chica a ferrarse a la pijama de su amado apretándola con algo de fuerza. Remy sólo sonrió ante el gesto de su mujer abrazándola mientras que a la vez le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad, sin prestar atención a la fuerte lluvia y a los truenos…

—**No temas, ya estoy contigo…— **

—**No me gustan las tormentas Remy** —el solo soltó una risita mientras sentía como apretaba aun más su ropa —

—**Je ne peux pas croire que ma copine a peur d'une simple tempête** — gambito soltó junto con un suspiro aunque segundos después sintió un golpe algo fuerte en su brazo —**Porque me pegas **_**chérie**_

—**Por decirme miedosa **—

— **¿Me entendiste?** —Remy la miro asombrado

—**Claro que lo hice tonto, dijiste que no puedes creer tener una novia miedosa **—le contesto algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho y no por lo de miedosa sino porque se había referido a ella como su novia era cierto eran pareja pero aun le resultaba increíble eso

—**Valla ahora sí que me has sorprendido tu francés ya lo tienes muy desarrollado **

—**He tenido buen maestro** —le dijo abrazándolo con suavidad con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

—**Ya lo creo** —correspondiéndole el abrazo aun sintiendo los temblores de su amada cada cuando los truenos sonaban cerca por lo que comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad su cabello mientras empezaba a cantarle para tranquilizarla y pudiera conciliar el sueño

_Laisse-moi t'aimer (Dejame amarte)  
Toute une nuit (Durante toda una noche)  
Laisse-moi (Permítame)  
Toute une nuit (Durante una noche)  
Faire avec toi (Hacer contigo)  
Le plus long, le plus beau voyage (El más largo, el más bonito viaje)  
Veux-tu le faire aussi? (¿ Lo quieres hacer también ?)_

_Une hirondelle fait mon printemps (Una golondrina hace mi primavera)  
Quand je te vois (Cuando te veo)  
Mon ciel devient plus grand (Mi cielo se vuelve más grande)  
Je prends ta main (Tomo tu mano)  
Alors je sens que j'ai pour toi (Entonces siento que tengo para ti)  
L'amour au bout des doigts (Amor en la punta de los dedos)_

_La feuille qui grandit a besoin de lumière (La hoja que crece, necesita luz)  
Et le poisson meurt sans l'eau de la rivière (Y el pez muere sin el agua del río)  
Aussi vrai que nos corps sont nés de la poussière (Tan cierto como que nuestros cuerpos nacen de polvo)  
Toi tu es mon soleil et mon eau vive (Eres mi sol y mi agua)_

_Laisse-moi t'aimer (Dejame amarte)  
Rien qu'une nuit (Sólo una noche)  
Laisse-moi, rien qu'une nuit (Permítame, sólo una noche)  
Voir dans tes yeux (Ver en tus ojos)  
Le plus merveilleux paysage (El más maravilloso paisaje)  
Oh oui si tu le veux(Oh sí, si tú lo deseas)_

_Laisse-moi t'aimer (Dejame amarte)  
Laisse-moi t'aimer, toute ma vie (Dejame amarte, toda mi vida)  
Laisse-moi, laisse-moi t'aimer (Dejame, dejame amarte)  
Faire avec toi le plus grand de tous les voyages (Hacer contigo el más grande de todos los viajes)  
Laisse-moi, laisse-moi t'aimer, t'aimer. __(Dejame, dejame amarte, amarte)_

Paro de cantar la canción pudo sentir su respiración más tranquila aunque seguía la tormenta la separo un poco de su cuerpo aunque las manos de Rogue seguían aferradas a su ropa se sorprendió al ver la dormir se había quedado dormida como si fuera una niña a la cual le cantaron una canción de cuna

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ampliamente era la imagen más bella que había tenido con ella sin mencionar que sería la primera noche que durmiera con ella, prefirió dejar de pensar y descansar junto con su amada porque no sabía cuándo podría volverse a repetir ese situación por lo cual se acomodo un poco para poder dormir pero tenía que ser cuidadoso porque si la tocaba mientras dormían eso sería un error grave de su parte, apenas termino de acomodarse cuando el sueño logro ganarle y quedarse abrazando a Rogue rogando no tocarla aunque solo podía hacerlo con el rostro pero aun así existía la posibilidad

...

El sol que se empezaba a escabullir por la ventana de su cuarto junto con los cantos de los pájaros fue la señal para decirle a Rogue que había amanecido. Las sábanas le tapan el cuerpo entero empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez revisando el lugar pero se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación. De repente, recordó todo y como un resorte se incorporo sentándose y volteando con algo de miedo hacia un lado viéndolo dormir plácidamente ella sonrío recordando lo bien que se había sentido ser tan consentida pudo dormir de maravilla.

Pero algo aun la asusta y es el simple hecho de haberlo tocado mientras dormían, Rogue mostraba algo de miedo ya que lo único que se escuchaba de él era su respiración calmada su rostro relajado, estaba tal y como estaba Cody desde el día que lo beso y quedo en coma con un gran temor comenzó a mover a Remy esperando que reaccionara para su alegría a si fue comenzó hacer un gesto como si de un niño se tratase

—**5 minutos mas **_**chérie**_— le dijo bostezando un poco mientras se acomodaba boca arriba por su parte la sureña suspiro con alivio, se volvió a acostar ahora apoyándose en el pecho del francés,

— **¿Qué tal dormiste **_**mon amour**_**?** —Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y la daba un beso en la cabeza.

—**Muy bien gambito todo gracias a ti** —sonreía como si fuera una adolecente mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el brazo de su hombre.

—**Me alegro sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras con o sin tormenta **— la sureña rió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, de la manera que le gustaba a Remy. Hubo un pequeño silencio pero no fue incomodo sino todo lo contrario

—**Deberíamos pararnos ya** —dijo intentando pararse pero sin resultado ya que los brazos de gambito no la dejaban

— **¿Por qué?** —Preguntó sin abrir los ojos pero aún abrazándola.

—**Porque sino el profesor se enojara **

—**No creo que se enoje mucho el **_**Professeur **_

—**Aun así vamos es hora de pararse, mira que tengo hambre y quiero que tú hagas el desayuno**

—**Oh con que esa es la razón me siento honrado de ser tu cocinero particular** —contesto con burla haciéndolos reír a ambos

—**Es un placer cariño también para mí **

— _**Je t'aime ma chérie et je vais toujours prendre soin.**_

—**Yo te amo más cariño y me alegro de tenerte aquí junto a mí** — Rogue no podía ocultar su felicidad, ¿cómo era posible que una persona tan cínica como lo era ese francés le gustara tanto? El impulso de nueva cuenta le ganó al abrazarlo, como si una niña pequeña estuviese buscando protección.

Por su parte Gambito no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder el abrazo, pues el comportamiento de la chica le causó ternura.

— **Bueno **_**mon amour**_** vamos para que te prepare el desayuno que te mereces **–dijo en susurro abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza para luego separarse de la chica para poder levantarse y con él a su reina.

Cada uno sonrió de la única forma que podían de esas sonrisas que expresan todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro…. ¿Y que importaba si no se podía tocar? les demostrarían a los demás que el amor va mas allá de lo físico y carnal, les enseñarían que su amor podía más que todos los obstáculos que el destino les pudiera poner.

Y Rogue había encontrado la solución a sus noches de insomnio por las estúpidas tormentas aunque no solo por eso vendría a visitarlo por las noches al fin y al cabo el cajun le había dado la libertad de ir a su habitación cuando quisiera y valla que le tomaría la palabra

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::._

Hola chicos soy yo de nuevo y como de costumbre les traigo esta historia de gambito y rogué espero que les guste y saben que espero sus _reviews_ de apoyo y sus ideas para escribir más historias.

Pero ahora les vengo a pedir ayuda para otra historia que estoy escribiendo pero les digo de una vez esta no será un one-shot esta tendra cuatro o cinco capítulos eso planeo pero todo depende de cómo se valla dando, lo que les quiero pedir es que me ayuden a decidirme porque no sé si hacer la historia de RoguexGambito como es costumbre o RoguexMagneto para variar un poco aunque al fin será como un triangulo amoroso pero no sé a quién poner como su pareja oficial por lo que les quería preguntar ustedes por quién votan

¿Gambito o Magneto? Díganme a quien quieren para que se quede con Rogué espero me digan

Bueno eso será todo gracias por leer Adiós y cuídense n_n

_Frases de Gambito:_

_Je ne peux pas croire que ma copine a peur d'une simple tempête (No puedo creer que mi novia tiene miedo de una sola tormenta)_

_Je t'aime ma chérie et je vais toujours prendre soin. __(Te amo cariño y siempre te cuidare)  
_


End file.
